Most clay target launchers (also known as clay pigeon launchers) are ground mounted. Stakes are imbedded in the ground and provide an upstanding projection upon which the launcher is deployed. Some launchers attach to spare tires mounted on the ground. Most of these type of devices react upon release of the clay target. Launchers rely on spring pressure to hurl the target which results in a reaction force that loosens the support or alters the trajectory of the launcher as a function of repeated use.
Moreover, such devices are typically deployed remote from a pick-up truck which is used to carry the clay targets. This makes set up some what more difficult and reloading time consuming since a person using the launcher is not comfortably reposed adjacent the launching device itself and the movement of clay pigeons is a laborious process because of the weight and the fragility of the clay pigeons themselves.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any permissible combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR 2,711,163 Jun. 21, 1955 Richardson 2,925,077 Feb. 16, 1960 Luebkeman 2,980,095 Apr. 18, 1961 Hoag 3,677,257 Jul. 18, 1972 Segerkvist 3,949,728 Apr. 13, 1976 Gustafsson 4,381,069 Apr. 26, 1983 Kreck 4,576,395 Mar. 18, 1986 Longoria 4,770,155 Sep. 13, 1988 Chamberlain, et al. 4,867,356 Sep. 19, 1989 Melby 5,226,622 Jul. 13, 1993 LeAnna 5,330,084 Jul. 19, 1994 Peters 5,397,147 Mar. 14, 1995 Ducharme, et al. 5,433,356 Jul. 18, 1995 Russell 5,451,088 Sep. 19, 1995 Broad 5,458,389 Oct. 17, 1995 Young 5,469,998 Nov. 28, 1995 Van Dusen, et al. 5,489,110 Feb. 6, 1996 Van Dusen 5,509,592 Apr. 23, 1996 Lipka 5,540,537 Jul. 30, 1996 Welch 5,547,116 Aug. 20, 1996 Eckhart 5,593,139 Jan. 14, 1997 Julian 5,649,656 Jul. 22, 1997 Davy 5,658,033 Aug. 19, 1997 Delaune 5,678,743 Oct. 21, 1997 Johnson, et al.
The patent to Chamberlain, et al., teaches the use of a clay target throwing machine apparatus which is mounted on a towing ball hitch coupled with a vehicle or attached to the ground. The framework is coupled with an upright cylinder which engages the hitch ball allowing movement of the apparatus about the vertical axis of the hitch ball. Although this device allows articulated movement about the long axis of the cylinder which overlies the towing hitch ball, it can not alter the trajectory that the thrower can assume because it is fixed at a horizontal plane. Moreover, this device tends to react to the release of the spring allowing movement about the vertical axis of the cylinder and, for safety it should be constrained to offset the effect of the reaction of the spring on the launcher.
The patent to Melby teaches a use of a hitch mount for a clay pigeon shooter in which a hitch ball receives a sleeve which fits over and surrounds it. A pair of side members disposed in parallel spaced relation define a channel therebetween which receives a hitch tongue whereby the first and second side members overlie the tongue sides.
The other prior art listed above but not specifically described further catalog the prior art of which the applicant is aware. These references diverge even more starkly from the references specifically distinguished above.